Historias de una Boda
by Harukawarrior
Summary: El 5to capítulo ha llegado, un pequeño intermedio en esta historia.-lemon. Reflexiones de Haruka antes de dar el paso mas grande de su vida. Una historia para los romanticos sin remedio. H
1. Reflexiones

Hola fieles lectores (y los infieles también, con tal que sigan leyendo mis fanfics), se que tengo rato que no escribo pero la universidad me tiene secuestrada a tiempo completo.

Este Fic, que primero tuvo la intención de ser un one shot y que luego resultó ser algo mas, es producto de mis horas de descanso en estas madrugadas de julio.

El timeline de esta historia es algo relativo, digamos que Haruka y Michiru no viven juntas con Hotaru ni Setsuna, pero ya pasó lo de los Death Búster pero Galaxia no ha llegado (Me expliqué?, jajaja).

En fin. Va a ser una serie, pero corta. El estilo es diferente, pero como siempre, lleno de salsita.

Y bueno, lo clásico, estos personajes no son míos, son de Naoko (gracias por existir y haber creado estos personajes) la trama es totalmente mía.

Comentarios, siempre bienvenidos. Los Flames son arena para la cajeta de mis gatos.

Ah! Esta historia contiene la narración sobre dos mujeres enamoradas y sexualmente activas, si te molesta eso ….Bye Bye, no sabes de la calidad de lesctura que te pierdes.

Esta historia va dedicada a todos los románticos sin remedio. Incluyéndome a mi misma.

Battle On!.

Haruka Warrior

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo1: REFLEXIONES

Por: Haruka Warrior

_ El amor es una amistad con momentos eróticos,_ -Antonio Gala

Te extraño tanto Michiru.

Extraño el olor de tus cabellos, la suavidad de tu piel, el azul de tu mirada, el murmullo de tu respiración, el compás de los latidos de tu corazón; el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío.

Anhelo la tranquilidad que tu cuerpo me da cuando duermes en mi cama.

Necesito de ti, de tu presencia, saber que estas a mi lado, saber que si me da frío poder abrazarte, si te deseo poder besarte. Poder mirarte mientras tu mente viaja a los confines de los sueños y protegerte de tus miedos y pesadillas; el solo hecho de estar ahí contemplándote me hace sentir completa.

Extraño tus ojos nublados aún por el sueño pero que me miran con afecto cuando me levanto en las mañanas. La forma como tus labios se abren perezosamente para decirme "hola Ruka" y que luego se avivan con el primer beso del día.

Extraño el tono de tu hermosa voz cuando pronuncia mi nombre, su firmeza, seguridad, comando y afecto.

Extraño ver como te estiras sobre la cama, ver como calientas los músculos entumecidos luego de una noche larga y fría, como arqueas tu espalda sobre la cama, como tus dedos se encorvan, tu cuello extendido, tus ojos cerrados, experimentando un placer único y privado; y es entonces que se escabulle de tu boca un suspiro de satisfacción para luego extender los brazos sobre tu cabeza para dar un último estirón a tu escultural espalda.

Pero sobre todo extraño aquella sonrisa que me regalas luego de ese ritual la mañana siguiente de estar juntas. Una sonrisa de cómplice, invitándome a hacer lo mismo. Tus ojos me dicen mil cosas, y yo solo me quedo observándote, llenándome de ti, como si fuera la primera vez que te viera amanecer sobre mi cama.

Te extraño Michiru. Quisiera que todas mis mañanas estuvieran llenas de ti.

Extraño el sonido de tu violín, tu forma de caminar, tu risa, tu forma de sentarte mientras pintas, el olor de tus manos luego de pintar, ese peinado tuyo cuando vas a nadar, como se mueve tu sailor fuku mientras combates, las comidas que haces, tu indecisión al ponerte un par de zapatos, las mil formas de ponerte el mismo vestido, verte salir de la ducha, tu cara de satisfacción luego de un concierto, la forma en que tomas el violín entre tus manos antes de tocar una pieza, tu forma de comer, el sabor de tus labios, tu escote, tus murmullos mientras estudias, tu látigo, las esposas, las botas altas de cuero, tu antifaz, tus gemidos cuando te…

Haruka emitió un largo suspiro. Se levantó de una silla en donde había estado por más de dos horas reflexionado. Caminó hacia la ventana e introdujo sus fuertes manos de pianista en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sus intensos ojos verdes se fijaron en la tráfico que circulaba en la calle, en el vaivén de los transeúntes y el bullicio de la ciudad.

De uno de sus bolsillos extrajo una cajetita negra, la acercó a su rostro, para mirarla con detenimiento. La abrió y dentro de ella se asomó un hermoso anillo de oro con un delicado diamante.

Haruka se quedó mirándolo por largo rato y volvió a suspirar. Cerró la cajetilla y la apretó contra su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

'Conosco a Michiru desde hace 3 años ya, y desde el primer día que la vi supe que ella era con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Solo con ella soy completa, solo ella me hace feliz' Reflexionó la apuesta rubia.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos y dirigiendo su mirada a un portarretrato que se encontraba en una mesa cerca de la ventana, sonrió. En la fotografía estaba ella y Michiru, en Paris. Una foto cliché con la torre Eiffel de fondo. Sin embargo la felicidad que irradaba el rostro de ambas era indiscutible.

Haruka volvió a guardar la cajetita en su bolsillo. Se alejó de la ventana y caminó hacia su cuarto.

Sobre su cama se encontraba extendido un smokin hecho a su medida, al pie de la misma, unos hermosos zapatos nuevos y relucientes descansaban, esperando ser estrenados esa noche. Al lado del traje una camisa blanca con los otros accesorios se encontraban adecuadamente acomodados, listos para ser usados.

Revisando una vez mas que su indumentaria estuviera en orden, Haruka tomó su celular para hecr una llamda. Del otro lado una voz seductoramente femenina, como el eco de las olas, le respondió.

"Mochi, Mochi?" Preguntó la voz de seda.

"Michi¿como estas?", dijo nerviosamente Haruka. "Ara, Ruka¿Como crees que estoy?, no he sabido nada de ti en todo el día" comentó en forma de reproche la ninfa.

"Gomen Michi, he estado algo ocupada, pero déjame disculparme contigo invitándote a cenar. ¿Qué opinas?" dijo Haruka con un tono algo apresurado.

Una risa coqueta se escucho del otro lado de la línea. "Está bien koi, a que hora vienes por mi?". Haruka miró rápidamente al reloj que estaba colgado sobre la pared, marcaba las tres de la tarde. "A las seis y media de la tarde esta bien para ti Michi, o es muy pronto?"

"Ruka, acaso estas insinuando que me demoro demasiado para arreglareme?" dijo Michiru con voz juguetona "Además nunca he escuchado que te quejaras por como me visto para ti" dijo esto acentuando la ultima palabra.

Haruka se sonrojó un poco, y aclarando su garganta le dice a su princesa de Neptuno "No para nada Michiru, era solo un decir". Michiru soltó una breve carcajada "Entonces te espero a las seis y media koi, te amo"

"Yo también te amo" Dijo Haruka y se quedó escuchando como Michiru cerró la línea.

Haruka tiró el celular sobre su cama, cayendo torpemente sobre las almohadas. Comenzó a desvestirse y se dirigió a la regadera para ducharse.

Abrió la regadera y dejó que el agua caliente cayera primero sobre sus musculosos hombros, para luego mojar su corta cabellera rubia. Mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera la entera longitud de su cuerpo, recordándole a las caricias de su amada, Haruka dejó que una alegre melodía emergiera de sus labios.

Y con una jovial sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro, con una envidiable seguridad en su mirada, dijo suavemente "Si, esta noche le pediré matrimonio a Michiru".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cometarios? 


	2. Mansión Kaioh

Hola fieles lectores! Gracias por sus comentarios! Ellos son combustible que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo estas historias.

Esta es la segunda parte de la serie HISTORIA DE UNA BODA. Espero que les guste!

Lo de siempre, Lo bueno, bien, lo malo, que se pudra. Los personajes son de Naoko, the plot is mine. Esto es sobre H&M, o seas dos sexy grrrrls, si eso no te gusta, bye (Wao! Super resrumen)

Dedicada a los románticos sin remedio. Y entre mas historias, mas seguimos con nuestra adicción, jajaja.

Disfrútenla!

Battle On!

Haruka Warrior

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: La Mansión Kaioh

Por: Haruka Warrior

"_En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado" - _Pablo Neruda

'Muy bien' pensó la rubia de ojos verdes mientras tocaba el timbre.

Haruka se encontraba parada al frente de la puerta principal de la mansión Kaioh. Ya eran las seis y quince minutos. 'Hoy mas que nunca debo ser puntual' pensó la senshi de los cielos.

Vestía un majestuoso smokin negro rematado por una camisa blanca con zapatos negros de charol, y entre sus manos un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, las favoritas de Michiru.

La rubia se quedó por unos instantes mirando fijamente la puerta, ansiosa que alguien le abriera. Aburrida de mirar el mismo punto comenzó a inspeccionar sus alrededores mientras jugaba con las llaves del carro en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

La entrada de la mansión era espectacular, el camino era de piedras con un jardín con la más grande variedad de flores que lo adornaban. 'Lindo' Pensó Haruka. Nada ostentoso, sin embargo, bello.

Aburrida de la espera, Haruka nuevamente tocó el timbre. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y una dama parecida a Michiru, pero algo mas avejentada le dió la bienvenida.

"Haruka! Bienvenida, disculpa la demora, pero la ama de llaves está enferma y solo estamos Michiru y Yo para manejarnos en la casa" Dijo con vos taciturna la Sra. Kaioh. "Vamos, Vamos, Haruka, pasa. Michiru aún se está arreglando, si quieres puedes esperarla en la sala, ya te sirvo algo de tomar" y de una vez la señora se dispuso a buscarle algo de tomar a la princesa de Urano, dejándola sola en la entrada de la casa.

Haruka sonrío suavemente y entró en la suntuosa mansión.

Mientras daba cortos pasos hacia la sala, apreciaba las cosas que adornaban esa morada. Pinturas, flores, adornos, retocados de madera, entre otros recuerdos; y una sensación de familiaridad se alojó en su cuerpo, negándose a ir. Al llegar a la sala, colocó el ramo de rosas en el sillón para luego acercarse al piano que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Haruka se acercó a aquel instrumento y con la mayor delicadeza posible, con tal de no emitir ruido alguno, levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas. Levantó su mirada para ver si había atraído alguna atención. 'No, ninguna'. Así que se sentó y extendió sus poderosas manos sobre el teclado, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos y la tormenta de sentimientos que invadían su corazón en ese momento.

Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, y una dulce melodía de un Nocturno de Chopin comenzó a invadir el ambiente de la mansión Kaioh.

Mientras producía música son su tempestuosa alma, su mente divagaba por los estrechos de los recuerdos.

De todos los lugares en donde ha estado con Michiru, es ahí en la mansión en donde los más bellos recuerdos de su juventud están.

Fue ahí donde compartieron su primer beso, donde hicieron el amor por primera vez y donde una calida noche de verano juraron estar juntas para siempre. Claro está, eran unas niñas entonces, llenas de sueños pero con una misión delicada en sus manos. Fue en ese tiempo cuando sus destinos se unieron para combatir por una causa común y salvar el mundo, en donde, rodeadas de guerra y dolor floreció el inocente amor entre dos jóvenes.

¿Como olvidar ese primer beso Michiru? Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

Una tarde fresca de Mayo vinimos aquí a tu casa con la excusa de que íbamos a estudiar. No había pasado más de quince días del incidente con el daemon en el taller, y lo que realmente tenías en mente era explicarme más sobre nuestros poderes y la misión.

Recuerdo que tu madre estaba de viaje y en la casa solo se encontraba la ama de llaves. Así que decidiste que mejor habláramos en tu cuarto, que esa mujer era escurridiza y luego escucharía nuestra conversación.

Al entrar a tu acuarto me quité el saco y la corbata para colocarlas sobre la silla del pupitre de la computadora. Tú por tu parte te soltases el cabello y te dirigiste a tu baño, diciéndome que te ibas a poner algo más cómodo, que te esperara en la cama por un momento.

'Ahora pensando hacia atrás, todo lo tenias bien planeado ¿no es así Michiru?'

Inocentemente, me senté en la cama. Y aproveché mi momento de soledad para inspeccionar rápidamente tu cuarto con mi mirada, sin embargo de una vez sentí tu mano en mi hombro. Inmediatamente alcé mi mirada y quedé estupefacta por un buen rato. Creo que no había actividad cerebral en mi en ese momento.

Solo tenías puesto un pantaloncito blanco cortísimo con una blusa sin mangas del mismo color, y tu cabello caía cual cascada aguamarina sobre tus hombros.

Recuerdo que me dijiste 'Estas sonrojada Haruka-san?, pero cuanta seriedad!' y yo no puede decirte ninguna respuesta coherente en ese momento. Fue entonces que te abalanzaste sobre mi y atacaste sin misericordia mis costillas para hacerme cosquillas.

Reí tanto que mi abdomen me dolía. Fue entonces que sentí tus cabellos sobre mi rostro y en mi cuello y me percaté que estaba acostada sobre mi espalda en la cama y tu encima mío; incluso podía sentir el calor de tu respiración cerca de mis labios. Y vi que de los tuyos una sonrisa picara de asomaba.

No se en que momento esa distancia se rompió, pero en un instante la suavidad de tus labios invadió mi ser. Fue en ese momento que me atrapaste para toda la eternidad. El beso fue largo, suave y lento. Nuestros labios compartieron secretos que provenían desde nuestras vidas pasadas, compartimos nuestros miedo, anhelos y esperanzas.

Cuando rompimos ese primer contacto, buscastes mi mirada y compartimos la magia de esa primera vez. Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que me perdí en el mar profundo de tus ojos, cuanta belleza en esa mirada!.

Luego nuestros labios se unieron. Esta vez el beso fue mas profundo y apasionado. El tiempo se detuvo y fue ahí donde comencé a descubrirte, a amarte.

'Desde que te besé aquella tarde Michiru, nunca he podido saciarme de tu boca.'

La pieza terminó con un suave eco de las notas. Haruka se quedó inmóvil con sus ojos cerrados dejando que ese estado extasiado de la música abandonara su cuerpo. Luego los abrió y miró hacia el teclado. Una sonrisa sexy se dibujó en su rostro.

'Te amo Michiru' pensó.

"No sabia que tocaras tan bien el piano Haruka".

Rápidamente Haruka se levantó del piano y miró el punto de donde se había originado la voz.

Era la madre de Michiru. Estaba sentada junto al ramo de rosas que había dejado en el sofá de esa habitación.

"Gomen" se disculpó la senshi de los cielos, mientras realizaba una leve reverencia. "Se que no le pedí permiso para utilizar el piano, pero me fue irresistible tocar sus teclas y creo que me dejé llevar por la emoción"

Diciendo esto, Haruka caminó hacia donde estaba la madre de Michiru para sentarse en el sillón que estaba al frente de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera sentarse la señora se levantó y se acercó donde ella.

Haruka se quedó petrificada. La madre se acercó lo suficiente como para inspirarle temor a la valiente senshi de Urano.

Por un largo minuto se le quedó mirando con ojos inquisitivos y curiosos. Pero inesperadamente tomo con sus delicadas manos el corbatín de Haruka y comenzó a arreglárselo.

"Haruka, voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que seas totalmente sincera conmigo, esta bien?" preguntó la Sra. Kaioh. "Por supuesto, lo que usted quiera" Dijo la apuesta rubia con un tono cargado de nerviosismo.

"Tu amas a mi Michiru?" dijo la Sra. Kaioh con voz serena, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Haruka.

"Si, con todo mi ser." Respondió Haruka con fuerza y vehemencia en su voz.

Las facciones del rostro de la madre de Michiru se suavizaron y dejó escapar una carcajada. " Ara Haruka, y cuando pensabas decírmelo?

Algo Estupefacta, Haruka se disponía a responderle a la Sra. Kaioh cuando en ese momento Michiru entró a la habitación.

Haruka sintió que el tiempo se detuvo.

La belleza que irradiaba la ninfa neptuniana era abrumadora e intoxicante. Llevaba un vestido negro con la parte de arriba ceñida al cuerpo, remarcando su gloriosa cintura, y la parte de abajo algo mas holgado hasta los pies pero con una abertura que le llegaba a media pierna. Lucia una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes y una pulsera idéntica que le hacia juego. SU larga cabellera caía como seda sobre su espalda y hombros. Había maquillado sus ojos con sombras negras exóticas que resaltaban el azul zafiro de sus ojos y sus labios brillaban invitando a ser besados.

Saliendo de su trance. Haruka aclaró su garganta, caminó hacia el sofá, tomó el ramo de rosas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Michiru.

Extendiéndole las rosas a su amada y con voz galante le dijo "Estas hermosa Michiru. Estas son para ti, espero que te gusten"

Michiru las tomó entre sus brazos y se las acercó para apreciar su aroma. Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción le respondió "Arigato Ruka. Tu también te ves apuesta" dijo esto mientras se acercaba un poco mas a la rubia y extendía su mano para tocarle los botones de la camisa, de una forma algo coqueta.

Haruka se sonrojó un poco. "Bueno Michi, que tal si nos vamos?" Dijo Haruka sonriéndole dulcemente.

"Claro que si, yo soy la que te he estado esperando mientras tu te quedaste ahí mirándome por buen rato" le respondió Michiru de forma juguetona

Haruka se rió suavemente y con voz dulce le dijo a Michiru "Como tu digas Michi".

La madre de Michiru no se perdió ni un detalle del interesante intercambio que su hija y Haruka habían tenido en ese momento.

Haruka y Michiru se despidieron de la Sra. Kaioh. Y la misma se ofreció para arreglar el ramo de flores un jarrón con agua, para evitar que se marchitaran.

Haruka se adelantó a Michiru y le abrió la puerta para que pasara. Luego que la ninfa cruzó el portal y bajó el camino para subirse al auto, Haruka, que iba detrás de ella, se palpó el bolsillo del saco, y sintió que la cajetilla estaba en su lugar. Y antes de abrirle la puerta del convertible a Michiru, miró velozmente su reloj para corrobar la hora.

'Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeano' pensó la rubia de cabellos cortos.

Le abrió la puerta a Michiru y la misma entró y sentó. Luego de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió al puesto del conductor, entró, se sentó y el rugido del poderoso motor de 8 cilindros se escuchó en el lugar mientras se alejaban de la mansión Kaioh.

"A donde vamos Ruka?" preguntó Michiru mientas miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

"Es sorpresa" respondió Haruka.

Michiru dirigió su mirada hacia su amante para apreciar su perfil, llenándose de la belleza y fuerza de la princesa de Urano. Y con voz suave dijo "Te amo" mientras colocaba su delicada mano de violinista sobre el muslo de Haruka.

Haruka tomó esa mano entre la suya y se la acercó a su boca para besarla "Y yo a ti".

------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Ansiedad

Mis mas sinceras disculpas con los lectores de mi serie. Pero he tenido un semestre de locos en la Universidad. Pero he aquí al fin! La tercera parte! Al fin!

Bueno, lo de siempre, Naoko es dueña de estas maravillosas chicas, lo mio es el plot.

Gracias por los comentarios!!!! Y los quejones, toilet paper for emergencies. Ja!

Si te incomoda que dos mujeres sexys y ardientes tengan muestras de amor entre ellas, good bye. Lástima que te pierdas esta calidad de literatura.

Y como siempre, dedicada a todos los románticos sin remedio.

Espero que la disfruten!

Battle On!

Haruka Warrior

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3: Ansiedad

"_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes."_ Khalil Gibran

Una melodía suave de Bossa Nova impregnaba sensualmente el interior de un Ferrari blanco que se alejaba de la mansión Kaioh.

El recorrido fue algo mas lento que de costumbre. Haruka cambiaba las velocidades con delicadeza, como si estuviera tocando la piel de su amante, disfrutando cada movimiento, sintiendo cada vibración, cada sonido. Y una sonrisa algo confidente iluminaba sus facciones androgenas.

Sin embargo una fibra de tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

Haruka sentía que le sudaban las manos, y sin darse cuenta tenia los nudillos blancos por estar apretando fuertemente el timón de su auto deportivo. Los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos. Su mandíbula estaba fuertemente encajada. Sus piernas estaban intranquilas. Y simplemente no podía mirar a Michiru.

'¡Shimata!'- Pensó la apuesta rubia. Si esto era lo que ella quería, ¿porque estaba tan nerviosa?

Michiru le dirigió una mirada curiosa. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de la hermosura de la princesa de Urano, y no puedo evitar darse cuenta de la intranquilidad de su amante

'¿Que se trae entre manos Ruka?'- pensó la ninfa.

Entonces una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó en los labios de Michiru. Según Haruka, esta noche la salida era sorpresa, la única pista que le dio fue que debía vestirse formalmente. Claro que esta no es la primera vez que su senshi de los vientos le daba una sorpresa, todas las anteriores han sido muy gratas, por su puesto; Pero hay algo diferente esta noche. El instinto neptuniano nunca le fallaba.

Miró nuevamente a Haruka, con esa sexy sonrisa todavía plasmada en sus labios. Si, algo se trae entre manos su valiente princesa de Urano, algo que le estaba causando gran ansiedad y ella, viendo cuan nerviosa estaba Haruka, decidió disipar las preocupaciones de la testaruda rubia.

Comenzó a llover. Haruka disminuyó la velocidad, y prendió las luces halógenas de su auto. Un breve suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras fijaba nuevamente la mirada en el camino. 'Perfecto'-pensó con cierta ironía. 'Ahora demoraremos mas en llegar'.

Haruka extendió su hábiles dedos de pianista al radio del auto para aumentar el volumen. Necesitaba despejar su mente y tener su meta clara, sin obstáculos. 'Todo debe suceder como lo he planeado'. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir un par de ojos azules que le estaban quemando el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Dirigió una fugaz mirada a su compañera. Y ahí estaba Michiru, con esa gloriosa mirada seductora, con los labios entre abiertos, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, y su cuerpo ligeramente dirigido hacia ella. Sus manos estaban delicadamente colocadas sobre su regazo.

'Oh Michiru, no hagas esto más difícil'- Pensó Haruka mientras tragaba en seco. Apartó sus ojos de la ninfa de Neptuno, pero no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor apareciera sobre sus tersas mejillas.

La reacción de la rubia no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Michiru.

"Ara Ruka, Esta noche estas callada." Dijo suavemente Michiru. Al mismo tiempo extendió su mano derecha para tocar los cabellos rubios de Haruka. Sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con unos mechones rebeldes que estaban detrás de la oreja de la senshi de los vientos. Luego, con sus delicados dedos, comenzó a descender y a acariciar su piel mientras delineaba la mandíbula, hasta llegar al mentón para luego extender su mano y posarse sobre la mejilla izquierda de la apuesta senshi de ojos verdes.

Michiru dejó su mano ahí, mientras su pulgar frotaba suavemente las comisuras de los labios de Haruka.

Haruka estaba extasiada. Cada vez que sus pieles se encontraban sucedía lo mismo, incluso desde la primera vez que sus manos se encontraron por accidente; ese calor que sentía, la electricidad del toque. No quedaban defensas ya contra ninfa de cabellos aquamarina.

Michiru siguió obervandola con curiosidad sin quitar la mano de su sitio. "Incluso en tu silencio eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, no necesitas palabras para que me sienta bien contigo" dijo con suavidad.

Con un movimiento grácil se acercó mas, posando su mano ahora sobre el fuerte hombro de su amada. Aproximó sus sensuales labios, teñidos con un tono suave de carmín al oído izquierdo de la senshi de Urano. "Tu sola presencia me basta para sentirme bien, y con tan solo una de tus fugaces miradas me haces sentir como la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.."

Haruka tragó nuevamente en seco. Bajó a tercera la velocidad, y trató de concentrarse en el camino que tenia enfrente y el destino que tenia previsto. Sus dos manos se dirigieron al volante y su pierna izquierda abandonó el embrague para aferrarse al freno.

Haruka sentía la respiración sutil y rítmica de su ninfa en su cuello, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo próximo al de ella; incluso el intoxicante olor de sus cabellos no la dejaban concentrase.

Michiru se acercó un poco mas, para que sus labios rozaran el lóbulo de la oreja de Haruka.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la apuesta senshi de Urano. El nerviosismo que sentía hace unos minutos estaba desapareciendo y estaba siendo reemplazado por otra sensación, una muy familiar.

"...y con tan solo sentir el roce de tus labios sobre mi piel, me llevas al borde de la locura" –dijo suavemente la hermosa senshi de los mares, articulando cada palabra como si fueran almíbar, lo cual, para Haruka, era un delicioso tormento.

"Michiru"-dijo Haruka con un suspiro, mientras aflojaba la presión sobre el timón del auto. "Yo.."

"Shhh..."-Dijo la princesa de neptuno mientras colocaba uno de sus bellos dedos de violinista sobre los labios de Haruka.

"Yo te amo Ruka, sobre todas las cosas. Tú eres el principio y el fin de todo. "- Le susurró Michiru al oído. " Para que me hagas feliz no es necesario fama ni fortuna, solo saber que cada mañana cuando me despierto voy a verte a mi lado para poder perderme en tus ojos todos los días de mi vida".

Michiru se acercó y le besó gentilmente los labios. Un beso rápido y ligero. No quería interrumpir en el manejo de su senshi.

Haruka sintió como esos labios hacian su magia, causando que todas sus preocupaciones y temores se desvanecieran.

Con su mano izquierda tomó una de las manos de Michiru y la apretó suavemente. "Yo también te amo Michi, es solo que..."- Balbuceó torpemente.

Michiru sonrió dulcemente y le tocó el rostro nuevamente. "No es necesario que me des explicaciones amor. Solo relájate, estamos juntas, disfrutemos esta noche" –dijo con tono melodioso la hermosa neptuniana.

Haruka cambió la velocidad a cuarta, apretando con confianza la palanca de cambios, haciendo rugir el motor del Ferrari. Sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor mkisterioso.

El cambio en la postura de la guerrera de Urano era obvio. La apuesta rubia había recobrado su confianza.

'Esto es lo que quiero'-Pesón Haruka mirando a Michiru. 'Ella es la mujer de mi vida'. Y sonrió mientras metia el embrague y cambiaba a quinta, cortando el viento con la velocidad del poderoso auto de 8 cilindros.

Michiru se quedó observándola. Mirar a su amante era presenciar el evento mas salvaje de la naturaleza. No pudo evitar que una sonrisita se le escapara y tuvo colocarse una de sus hermosas manos sobre sus delicados labios.

Dos ojos verdes le dirigieron una coqueta mirada "¿Qué?".

Michiru guardó silencio, mirando fijamente el rostro de Haruka. Todo su rostro reflejaba amor puro e incondicional. Se quedó ensimismada mirándola y una palabra comenzó a formarse en sus labios, una idea que estaba en su mente desde hace varios años estaba a punto de emerger de su boca.

El auto disminuyó su velocidad y se detuvo.

Haruka se giró y la besó ligeramente sobre los labios. Se incorporó y la miró directamente a los ojos. "Hemos llegado."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. La Propuesta

¡Al fin! La cuarta entrega de esta serie. Disculpan la horrible demora, pero mi musa habia sido secuestrada, pero reaparecio recientemente…y de forma inesperada.

Lo de siempre, Las chicas son de Naoko, la historia mia.

A los lectores, gracias por los comentarios. Los flames, arena para la cajeta de mis gatos.

Dedicada a los románticos sin remedio.

Battle On!

Haruka Warrior.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La Propuesta.**

_El amor es un misterio. Todo en él son fenómenos a cual más inéxplicable; todo en él es ilógico, todo en él es vaguedad y absurdo.- Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer _

Haruka se miró rápidamente por el retrovisor. Sus ojos verdes estaban resplandecientes. Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, se ajustó la corbata, y se pasó su mano derecha entre sus cabellos dorados.

"La vanidad es un pecado capital" Dijo Michiru con voz burlona, al mismo tiempo en que se miraba en el espejo de su polvera.

"Un pecado capital que evidentemente las dos compartimos" Le respondió Haruka.

La ninfa de ojos azules retiró su mirada de la polvera e hizo gesto de indignación. Pero Haruka solo le guiñó un ojo, se acercó a ella y le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios.

Se alejó un poco del rostro de su amada, y en voz baja le dijo "Vamos a bajarnos Michi, que estamos a tiempo".

Haruka la miró a los ojos y sonrió. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, quitó la llave y se disponía a bajar, pero mientras salía murmuró "Si el precio de tu belleza es pecado, me voy al infierno contigo". Y se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a la senshi de los mares.

"Dramática", murmuró por su lado Michiru. Pero sin poder quitarse de su rostro una pequeña risa de satisfacción. Nunca pensó que alguien le diría esas cosas. Se miró por última vez y guardó la polvera en su pequeña cartera. Inmediatamente su puerta se abrió y su galante senshi de Urano la esperaba sonriente.

Haruka le ofreció su mano izquierda. Desde el asiento, la princesa de neptuno le regaló una coqueta sonrisa. Y como toda una noble, sacó primero su pierna izquierda, luego la derecha , con una de sus manos se acomodó el vestido y con la otra tomó la mano de Haruka y se levantó del asiento.

Quedó tan cerca del cuerpo de su amante, que podía sentir su respiración, el olor de su perfume y la esencia de su piel. A pesar de usar tacones altos, su menuda figura solo le alcanzaba para que su rostro quedara a nivel de los hombros de la rubia, de manera que alzó la vista, y todavía con esa sonrisa muy propia de ella le dijo "Arigato".

Haruka le respondió con un moviminiento de su cabeza. Con su mano libre cerró la puerta y se colocó el estilizado antebrazo de Michiru entrelazado con el suyo.

El chico del Valet parking los miraba con los ojos desorbitados. No todos los días una pareja tan hermosa se asomaba por ese lugar, y no solo eso, sino que se trataba de celebridades.

Y era cierto. Ambas iban vestidas de negro. Michiru con aquel vestido negro intoxicante que dejó estupefacta a la apuesta guerrera de Urano cuando la fue a buscar a su casa, su juego de diamantes, la cascada de su cabello, la perfección de su rostro y su cuerpo. Haruka, vistiendo un tuxedo negro, cuya talla era perfecta, de manera que no ocultaba totalmente su figura femenina, dándole esa apariencia andrógena que es muy atractiva; llevaba además una camisa blanca reluciente, su cabello dorado estaba impecable.

Haruka miró rápidamente su reloj. '7 y media', 'excelente', pensó.

El valet se acercó a ambas, recibiéndolas con un cordial saludo y ofreciéndose para estacionar el lujoso Ferrari blanco de Haruka.

Haruka le entregó las llaves de su auto, no sin darle primero una mirada de hielo. El muchacho tragó en seco, tomó las llaves y se subió al Ferrari.

Michiru no pudo evitar reírse de la actitud de su amada.

"Ara Ruka, creo que te preocupas mas por ese auto que por mi", dijo en voz juguetón la senshi de neptuno.

Haruka la miró de reojo mientras seguían caminando hacia la entrada del lugar, sonriendo por el comentario lanzado al aire por su compañera. "Tonterias", murmuró.

Michiru sonrió y alejó su mirada de su amante por un instante. Quería llenarse de sus alrededores.

Hace poco había dejado de llover y en el ambiente se respiraba el aroma de hierba mojada, cuando la brisa soplaba y jugaba con sus largos cabellos, traía consigo el sabor del mar a sus labios e incluso podía sentir el salitre en su boca.

La ninfa cerró sus ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se impregnara de esas sensaciones, y agudizó su oído para así escuchar el rugir de las olas al chocar con la orilla, el suave sonido de algunas gaviotas que aún no se decidían a dormir, el sonido rítmico de los botes que se encontraban en la orilla con el vaivén de las olas.

A pesar de estar caminando sobre un camino de madera, podía sentir la arena bajo sus pies, sentía como el mar la llamaba, invitándola a que se olvidara de su vestimenta, sus zapatos y sus joyas, que se despojara de todo y se lanzara a nadar y perderse en las profundidades y ser uno.

La ninfa abrió sus hermosos ojos y se enfocó en su acompañante. Se quedó observándola mientras hablaba con un hombre que parecía ser el anfitrión del lugar. Miraba la contextura de su rostro, las líneas de su boca, su gentil pero feroz mirada, el desorden de sus cabellos, los remolinos dorados que caían tímidamente en su nuca. 

Michiru soltó un poco su brazo para alejarse un poquito más y observarla desde una relativa perspectiva. Y es que, nunca se cansaba de admirarla, simplemente se llenaba toda de ella, quizás era la rebeldía e independencia que toda su persona manifestaba, quilas era la forma en como la miraba o el tono de su voz cuando decía su nombre, son tantas cosas que nadie le había hecho sentir, que no se imaginaba su vida sin aquella rubia.

Haruka terminó de finiquitar unos asuntos con el anfitrión. Dirigió su mirada hacia Michiru y se encontró que esta la estaba mirando intensamente.

Al darse cuenta de la situación la ninfa se ruborizó un poco, le quitó la mirada y se distrajo un rato con una estrella que tiritaba a lo lejos en el cielo.

Haruka se limitó a no decir nada y solo sonrió para dentro de ella. La acercó hacia si y la miró a los ojos. "Vamos Michi, espero que te agrade este lugar".

Se encontraban en un puerto de la Bahia de Tokyo, y estaban a punto de abordar a uno de los yates de lujo que tienen un recorrido a través de la costa.

Las senshis subieron a bordo donde fueron recibidas por el capitán y algunos asistentes. El lugar de abordaje se encontraba finamente decorado con alfombras, rematados de color dorados en las paredes, y luces tenues que iluminaban el ambiente.

Al pasar la entrada una azafata les indicó el camino hacia el lugar que había sido reservado. Subieron una escalera y llegaron a la cubierta. Habían unas cuantas parejas y uno que otro individuo solitario que se encontraba tomando cerca de la borda. En el centro del lugar habían unas cuantas mesas, cerca de ellas se encontraba una pequeña tarima con un piano y una orquesta.

La azafata las llevó a una mesa apartada, desde la cual había una vista espectacular hacia el horizonte. La mesa tenia un mantel rojo vino largo, decorada en el centro por una humilde vela. Al lado una hielera de plata, con un poco de hielo dentro, dentro resaltaba una botella de vino Chateau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac de 1805, afuera un pequeño cartel, firmado por el capitán, decía: "Cortesía de la casa, para Kaioh y Tenou".

Inmediatamente Haruka movió una de las sillas para que su amante se sentara y luego se dispuso a sentarse en frente de ella.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. En ese momento, un mesero se acercó para darles la bienvenida y les acercó un menú a cada una, para luego alejarse.

La velada continuó sin nada fuera de lo común. Comieron las entradas, luego el plato principal, vino, e incluso postre; la música en vivo sonaba en el fondo; el ruido de las olas al chocar contra el barco susurraba a lo lejos. Incluso el ir y venir del personal y los otros tripulantes era lo esperado.

Entre la tranquilidad y sensualidad del ambiente, y rompiendo el silencio complaciente que habia en la mesa, Haruka se levantó de su silla y extendió una de sus elegantes manos hacia su amante.

"¿Me concedes este pieza Michiru?" Dijo con voz galante la senshi de Urano

Michiru sonriente, tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Ambas comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de una dulce melodía, con el sonido del mar en el fondo y uno que otro murmullo de los presentes que observaban la escena.

Haruka tenía sus dos manos sobre la cintura de la senshi de neptuno, aproximando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Michiru posaba sus manos delicadamente el cuello de la princesa de Urano, elevando un poco su rostro mientras Haruka bajaba el suyo, de manera que podían sentir ambas sus respiraciones.

Haruka inhalaba el dulce aroma de los cabellos de la princesa de Neptuno; un olor dulce, mezclado con un tenue salitre marino. Sus manos sentían cada movimiento de la cadera de Michiru, y debajo de sus dedos sentía la textura de la tela que separa sus pieles.

Haruka apretó un poco más sus cuerpos. Michiru dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Ambas cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por la sensación del movimiento creado por sus cuerpos, el torbellino de sonidos y la intoxicante mezcla de olores que se percibían en el ambiente.

Era una danza lenta, hipnotizante, siendo la luna su única luz. Nadie mas existía en su mundo, solo eran ellas dos, juntas, mezclándose, uniéndose, dejándose llevar por la armonia de sus cuerpos.

Haruka bajó un poco mas su rostro, acercando sus labios al oído de Michiru. Tenía que decirlo, este era el momento.

"Michiru"- le susurró Haruka al oído. Michiru se disponía a alzar su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. "No, solo quiero que me escuches". Le suspiró rápidamente 

Los ojos de Michiru reflejaban curiosidad, pero al sentir el compás tranquilizante de los latidos del corazón de su amada, cerró sus ojos y relajó su cuerpo. "Te escucho amor".

La música seguía sonando en el fondo, el barco continuaba deslizándose por la bahía, y la brisa del mar jugaba con las cabelleras de las guerreras.

Haruka, respiró hondo, sintiendo que su corazón saltaba un poco, apretó un poco sus labios y comenzó a pronunciar dulcemente su confesión de amor.

"Desde la primera vez que te vi, aquella tarde, nunca pude sacarte de mi mente. Desde ese instante te grabaste en mi memoria y cambiaste mi existencia."

"Sin ti, la vida no significa nada. Los días se convierten en un abismo, el tiempo se hace eterno…"

Michiru dejó de escuchar todos los sonidos a su alrededor, sentía el corazón apretado y que latía rápidamente, solo escuchaba la voz de la princesa de Urano.

La brisa del mar sacudió un poco el vestido de la ninfa y desordenó los mechones rubios de Haruka, como dandole valor a la senshi de los vientos de seguir.

Haruka continuó hablando al oído de la ninfa. Su voz era trémula y delicada.

"Quiero…quiero pasar mis días contigo, saber que cada mañana que me levanto, lo primero que vea sean tu ojos, que el primer sonido que escuche sea tu melodiosa voz. Quiero envejecer a tu lado, poder llevarte de la mano en lo que queda de nuestras vidas, y que, al pasar los años, pueda contar cada uno de los cabellos blancos que el tiempo ponga en tu hermosa cabellera aguamarina."

La música cesó y ambas quedaron estáticas en el centro de la pista, solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambas y el sonido de las olas que chocaba contra el barco.

"Quiero pasar mi vida contigo, tenerte entre mis brazos todas la noches y poder guardar tus sueños, protegerte mientras duermes, ser tu guardián y compañía"

Michiru elevó su rostro y miró directamente los ojos verde selva de su amada. "Haruka…".

"sh…" Dijo Haruka, mientras silenciaba a la senshi de neptuno con sus propios labios. Fue un beso corto, fugaz y tierno. 

La rubia apartó tan solo un poco sus labios de los de Michiru, inclinándose para que su rostro chocara contra el de ella, sintiendo sus respiraciones.

"Quiero seguir compartiendo ese mundo mágico, el cual lo habitamos solo tu y yo; seguir con esas miradas cómplices, pasar el restos de mis días besando tus labios, tu cuello, tus hombros, tu espalda, tus muslos. Pero no solo como tu amante..."

Michiru colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Haruka. Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa. Haruka sonrió también. Su voz era mas clara, mas firme, llena ce convicción.

"Ya yo pasé esa etapa de darte rosas, chocolates, regalos y frases bonitas; lo único que me falta entregarte es mi corazón."

Tomando el rostro de su amada entre sus manos de pianista, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules profundos, respiró profundo y continuó.

"Yo simplemente estoy parada aquí, esta noche, enfrente tuyo con mi alma y corazón completamente desnudos, diciéndote, aquí estoy… quiero hacer una vida contigo…"

Michiru alejó su mirada un instante, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rojo intenso y de sus ojos un par de lagrimas querían escaparse. La rubia secó aquellas gotas necias con sus pulgares y acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas.

"Michiru, quiero que mires a mis ojos, y que veas a través de ellos mi alma, mi sinceridad, mi mas profunda amistad que tengo por ti, el mas sincero amor que jamás te han proclamado, el deseo mas insaciable que ha durado por ti y la mas grande verdad de tu vida…Yo estoy grabada en tu ser, tanto como tu estas en el mío….y…yo… yo te amo"

Haruka tomó nuevamente las manos de violinista de la ninfa entre las suyas, las acercó a sus labios y les dio un beso a cada una de ellas, y sonrió. 

"Michiru…" ambas se miraron. La ninfa de neptuno contuvo el aliento, la brisa marina dejó de sentirse hasta incluso que el movimiento del barco cesó.

Haruka, sin soltarle las manos, se arrodilló y dejó que de sus labios se escapara aquella pregunta necia, que pretendía materializar un sueño.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

La hermosa mujer de cabellos aquas quedó en silencio absoluto. Sus ojos destellaban con un azul brillante, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su corazón latía dentro de su pecho como su estuviera a punto de reventar. Su mente era una vorágine de ideas y su alma rebosaba de felicidad; al fin, la mujer que amaba declaraba su amor hacia ella y le proponía matrimonio.

Pero al darse cuenta que la senshi de Urano se estaba poniendo azul por su silencio, se dio cuenta que debía dar su respuesta rápidamente.

"Ruka…."

'¡Shimata!, No me ha dicho que si…Oh Dios…no puede ser…no, no, no…"

El rostro de la rubia se tornó pálido y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. Se levantó de un tirón, y comenzó a decir algo nerviosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor a todas las personas que observaban el espectáculo.

"Michiru, yo…eh…creo que…" dijo torpemente la rubia mientras se tocaba la corbata.

Michiru solo sonreía y la miraba sorprendida, y no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción de su amada. "Baka" y se abalanzó a sus brazos, atrapando sus labios en un beso apasionado.

"nani?" Dijo una muy confundida y abrumada Haruka.

"Claro que me quiero casar contigo Ruka" Michiru tomó el rostro de la senshi de los cielos entre sus manos "Yo te amo con toda mi alma y quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo, y ser tuya únicamente".

"Dios, ¡Michiru!" dijo con júbilo la rubia mientras la alzaba con sus poderosos brazos, para luego ambas fundirse en un beso.

La tripulación del barco comenzó a aplaudir y a silbar a la joven pareja que acaba de comprometerse. La música comenzó a sonar y el ambiente de fiesta de alzó entre las personas presentes.

Las senshis se miraron nuevamente. "Bueno, ahora solo queda organizar la boda" Dijo Haruka.

"Claro que si mi amor…pero en este momento no pensemos en eso…", dijo Michiru con voz seductora mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas "…mejor…" , arreglando la corbata de su apuesta rubia "…vamos a consumar nuestro amor". 

Y sin decir mas nada agarró de la mano a la senshi de Urano, dejaron la pista de baile y descendieron a los cuartos. Afuera de uno de ellos se leía un letrero 'Reservado'. 

Michiru introdujo una llave y abrió la puerta. Agarró a la rubia por uno de sus brazos y la tiró a la cama.

"¿Qué demoni… Michiruuuu?" Dijo la rubia, totalmente confundida.

"No preguntes y hagamos el amor" Dijo la princesa de Neptuno mientras se despojaba de sus ropas.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	5. Intermedio

Hola lectores!. Al fin, un nuevo capítulo de la serie Historias de una Boda. Espero que les guste.

Y ya saben, Chicas de Naoko, plot mía. Esta es una relación entre mujeres del mismo sexo, así que si te incomoda chao.

Es un lemon. Así que apaguen la calefacción y preparen la ducha fría.

Comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Disfrútenla.

Battle On!

Haruka Warrior

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Intermedio**

_Sólo existen dos cosas importantes en la vida. La primera es el sexo y la segunda no me acuerdo. _-Woody Allen.

Un zumbido sordo llenaba el vacío del cuarto. El ir y venir de un abanico de techo era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de la habitación. Através de la ventana los sonidos de la bahía entraban sin ser invitados, inmiscuyéndose en la privacidad de la estancia.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas, las cosas desordenadas. Zapatos, falda, camisas, ropa interior, un saco, una corbata, una cadena de diamantes entre otras cosas, se encontraban dispersas en el piso de la habitación.

Los objetos de las mesas, fuera de lugar. Una lámpara se encontraba en el piso. La puerta del cuarto cerrada, y el teléfono desconectado.

De repente otro sonido invade el lugar, otro zumbido, una vibración, y una luz azul iluminó un rincón en el piso. Un celular, vibrando.

Pero aquel particular e inoportuno sonido cayó en oídos sordos, ya que ninguna de las dos ocupantes de la cama de ese cuarto le prestó atención.

En aquella parcial oscuridad, dos figuras semi desnudas se encontraban entre las sábanas. Pero la insistencia de aquel celular interrumpió el plácido sueño de una de ellas, a una ninfa de ojos azules.

Ella se encontraba boca arriba, apoyando su cabeza sobre una de las almohadas; su cuerpo, semidesnudo, estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca, y el resto por el cuerpo de su amante, la cual dormía tranquilamente sobre su pecho mientras que uno de sus musculosos brazos se extendía sobre su abdomen, y encogiendo su larga figura, se encontraba acurrucada contra su cuerpo.

El escultural cuerpo de esa atleta estaba totalmente desnudo, dejando expuesto su andrógina feminidad, una belleza griega, perfección.

Michiru abrió sus ojos, y miró hacia su pecho, encontrando una cabellera rubia, sintiendo los latidos fuertes y acompasados de Haruka contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la respiración de su amada contra su piel, y la suavidad de aquella guerra contra su cuerpo.

Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de la rubia. Inmediatamente sintió como se estiraba bajo su toque.

La senshi de Uranus se estiró cuan larga era, mostrando la verdadera longitud de su cuerpo, saliendo de aquella ridícula reducción de espacio, desentumeciendo sus músculos y a la ves presionado su cuerpo contra su amada.

Michiru sonrió ante aquel espectáculo que estaba viendo o mas bien sintiendo.

Haruka entonces volvió a abrazar a su amada y elevó la vista para encontrare con los ojos de Michiru.

"Buenos días"- dijo Haruka con voz somnolienta. Sus ojos estaban nublados aún con sueño y apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos.

"Buenos días koi"- respondió Michiru con voz melodiosa, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

La senshi de Uranus, aún algo incomoda de la posición, se incorporó sobre sus dos codos para colocarse sobre Michiru, deslizándose suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la ninfa, quitando de entre el medio de las dos, lo poco de tela de sabana que quedaba.

Lentamente se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de la ninfa, apoyando la mayor parte de su peso con sus codos, hasta que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel. Al mismo tiempo, al sentir el contacto de sus pieles, Michiru comenzó a recorrer sus manos de violinista por la espalda de la rubia.

Al quedar cara a cara, Haruka descendió un poco su cuerpo, dejando que sus labios se encontraran con los de Michiru., Atrapando a la senshi de Neptuno en un beso seductor, suave y lento, invitando a su lengua para juguetear un rato.

Después de un largo rato, Haruka se dispuso a romper el encanto de ese beso, pero la ninfa colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, aprisionándola y profundizando el beso, tornándose mas apasionado.

Lo que al principio fue destinado como un beso amoroso de bueno días se convirtió en un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo.

Al romper el beso Michiru miró a Haruka con intensidad, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, su cara estaba enrojecida.

Se acercó al oído de la senshi de Urano, su voz era áspera y demandante le dijo "Poseeme, quiero que me llenes de placer, has que grite tu nombre, quiero sentirme como me hiciste sentir anoche..."

Al escuchar a su amante, mas bien, prometida hablarle así al oído, Haruka sintió un corrientazo que le recorrió su espalda, sintiendo un calor en su entrepierna y su boca seca.

Obedientemente, Haruka comenzó a besarla con lujuria desmedida, mientras su mano derecha recorría el escultural cuerpo de su prometida.

Al llegar al sexo de Michiru, dejó que su dedo del medio de deslizara entre los labios mayores, sintiendo inmediatamente lo mojada que estaba.

Inmediatamente Michiru dejó escapar un ruidoso gemido, agarrando entre sus manos los hombros de la rubia, elevando sus rodillas y abriendo mucho mas sus piernas, entregándose al placer.

Haruka entonces dejó que su dedo recorriera entre los labios menores, para luego regresar al clítoris, para alojarse ahí por un momento. Aprovechando la lubricación de la ninfa, comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el clítoris, suavemente, mientras que con sus otros dos dedos separa los labios mayores, para tener mas movilidad.

El cuerpo de la ninfa se puso tembloroso y su respiración aumentaba mientras Haruka seguía concentrada. A la ves, Haruka comenzó a besarle el cuello, dejándose llevar por los gemidos poco disimulados de su prometida.

Entre aquel ruidoso momento, Michiru intentaba articular una palabra, pero inconscientemente sus cadera se movían contra los dedos de Haruka, su pelvis se elevaba y su cuerpo temblaba, y en un instante de lucidez y con voz metálica le dijo a la senshi de Urano "penétrame".

Obedeciendo y rápida como el viento, sin dejar de estimular el clítoris de la ninfa, Haruka se levantó de sobre su cuerpo y se colocó entre las piernas de Michiru.

En ese momento deslizó sus dedos lentamente y los reemplazó son su lengua, causando que Michiru se arqueara y presionara su sexo contra la boca de la rubia, Dejando escapar un largo "Haruka" de su boca.

Haruka comenzó a lamer con vehemencia el clítoris de la ninfa, con sincronía, de arriba hacia abajo, mientras introducía delicadamente dos dedos dentro de su vagina.

Otro gemido mas, y la ninfa arqueó mas su espalda mientras sus manos se agarraban desesperadamente a los bordes de la cama, y extendía su cabeza hacia atrás.

Fue entonces que la rubia, rítmicamente, comenzó a introducir y sacar sus dedos del sexo de Michiru, mientras con su lengua lamía el clítoris.

"Más rápido...ahí,...ahí..." pronunció la ninfa entre dientes.

Fue entonteces que Haruka introdujo otro dedo y los presionó contra la pared anterior de la vagina de su prometida, dando en el punto G. Y Tomo entre sus labios el clítoris para succionarlo suavemente

"Dios"...siseó Michiru...y su cuerpo se tensó, elevando su pelvis para sentir mas contacto con la lengua de Haruka

Mientras sentía como el orgasmo recorría su anatomía como una descarga electrica desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza.

La ninfa gimió el nombre de su prometida con fuerza, para luego colapsar en la cama.

Verla en ese momento, era una visión divina. Ahí estaba Michiru, extasiada, su cuerpo relajado con gotas de sudor cubriendo su desnudes, dándole un brillo erótico a su piel, su cabellera estaba desordenada y algunos mechones caían sobre sus hombros y pecho mientras que otros descansaban revoltosos sobre la blancura de la almohada.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, sus labios estaban rojos y sus mejillas encendidas. Su voluptuoso pecho se movía rítmicamente con respiración superficial y rápida, pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo.

Uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre su cabeza mientras otro se extendía sobre la cama, dejando que su mano guindara delicadamente por el borde.

Haruka levantó su cabeza y se quedó mirándola, maravillada por su hermosura, admirándola, adorándola.

La rubia se secó sus labios con la abandonada sábana que se encontraba a un lado, para luego subirse a la cama y acostare al lado de su prometida.

Michiru abrió sus hermosos ojos, revelando un azul intenso y dirigió su mirada hacia su amada. Y se acostó sobre ella.

Sintiendo ese cuerpo petit sobre el de ella, Haruka comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su ninfa, dejándose perder en el azul de sus ojos.

Se quedaron así, ensimismadas, ninguna palabra era pronunciada. Sintiendo únicamente el latido de sus corazones, sus respiraciones y el calor de sus cuerpos.

La habitación estaba en silencio nuevamente, solo el zumbido del abanico de techo y uno que otro celular que vibraba en el piso.

Pero la magia del momento fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta. Y una voz de hombre algo apenada se escucho del otro lado.

"Ehh...Buenos Días...ee...Damas, hace 6 horas tocamos tierra...y...Este...solo quería informarles nuevamente, que...este...ya pueden desembarcar..." Y se escucho como aquel hombre del otro lado de la puerta aclaró su garganta, tratando de sacudir la vergüenza de tener que dirigirse a la joven pareja que se encontraba dentro.

Al escuchar solo risas y ninguna respuesta concreta el capitán suspiró, prendió un cigarrillo y se alejó, murmurando algo, por suerte, nadie lo escuchó.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
